


Ruby's Remote

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Blackmail, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Multi, Orgy, Partial Mind Control, Remote Control, Somnophilia, Time Stop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Semblances work in strange ways. That was the only thing Ruby could think of when she discovered she had a TV remote control that let her use all sorts of TV-based commands on her teammates and friends. Suddenly faced with the ability to get away with everything she wants, Ruby finds the opportunity to show she's not quite as innocent as she looks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anon

* * *

No one could see the remote control. It didn’t take Ruby long to figure that out.

It was a rectangular black thing made of plastic with grey rubber buttons, the same as any television remote. It even had the same buttons on it as a normal one would. If it wasn’t for the fact no one could see it, she might have thought it normal. Being invisible sort of ruined that idea, as did the way it returned to her if she threw it away, always somehow within reach or in her pocket.

It was well known that Semblances could grow and evolve but she’d always kind of thoughts hers would do so in a thematic way. Something speed or rose related. Not a magical TV remote that no one could see – and that didn’t even _work_ on the television!

Ruby jabbed it forward and pressed the off button. When that failed, she tried to change the channel, volume, settings, anything. None of it prompted a response from the TV in the common room. Which kind of made sense. A TV worked with _its_ remote. Not any remote you happened to point at it.

“This new power of mine is cruddy!”

“What’s that?” Yang asked, collapsing into the sofa beside her. She eyed the TV and yawned. “Cooking channel? Never took you for the type.”

“I’m not. I’m trying to change the channel.”

“Yeah? Might want to pick up a remote for that.”

Ugh. Stupid Yang and stupid invisible remote. Ruby pouted and aimed the invisible remote at the screen, hammering the mute button to cut off the stupid and overly happy chef on screen. As she did, Yang stepped in front of her, picking up the _actual_ TV remote off the table and changing the channel.

Yang sat back down, opened her mouth and said “….”

Ruby stared at her, confused.

“….” Yang said, mouth moving and hand gesturing, clearly _forming words_ with her lips and tongue, but with no sound coming forth. “…..?” Yang looked at her weirdly, as though waiting for an answer to a question Ruby hadn’t heard. “…….?”

“Uh.” Ruby looked down at the remote in her hand. The invisible one. Curiously, she pressed the mute button again. “What were you asking?”

“I _said_ did you get that homework done tonight?” Yang rolled her eyes, sounding as bored as she looked, but actually _making sounds_ this time. “Sheesh. Talk about your brain being stuck in another world. If you’re that hungry, I’ll cook something for you.”

“N – No. That’s okay! I need to use the bathroom!”

“Hah? What-?”

Yang’s question went ignored as Ruby used her Semblance to flee. She reached a public restroom, rushed inside and locked herself in a cubicle, sitting atop the lid with wide eyes and the invisible remote control in her lap.

_Oh my God, did this thing just `mute` Yang?_

It sounded ridiculous and yet the results were hard to deny. Yang had walked in front of it while she was trying to use it on the TV. She’d been hit by… well, whatever it worked on. Probably not radio waves like a TV did.

Okay. Calm. It was too early to make assumptions. Hearing someone humming and washing their hands outside the door, Ruby swallowed and poked the door open. It was a transfer student here for the festival. One with lime green hair and a purple hoodie. Looking down at the remote, Ruby selected `mute` again, not wanting to take any risks. Aiming it at the girl, she pressed the button.

Instantly, her voice cut off. Not the water or her washing her hands, but the sound of humming. She didn’t seem to realise it. The girl kept on going, rocking her head back and forth and rinsing her hands. She then wandered over to the drier and turned it on.

Ruby pressed mute again.

The girl resumed humming, almost as though she’d never stopped. She left a moment later, stepping out the door and closing it behind her, none the worse for Ruby’s little experiment. Left behind, she could only stare at the remote in awe.

* * *

A remote control that affected people.

It sounded ridiculous. It _was_ ridiculous. Ruby had to restrain the urge to rush off and tell Yang, Weiss, Blake, Ozpin and anyone else who would stand still long enough to listen. The only reason she did was because she wasn’t one hundred per cent sure what it did. Plus, she might get in trouble for using it on a transfer student.

_Better to learn how it works first, right? That way I won’t get in trouble._

Maybe. Hopefully.

Either way, mute probably wasn’t the only thing she had. There were _a lot_ of buttons on the remote and Ruby was sat awake in her dorm, late in the evening, looking down at the thing as Weiss finished some homework in the corner. Zwei was curled up on Blake’s bed, which obviously meant Blake was out because she’d be freaking if she saw him. Yang was out too, probably training with her.

Curiously, Ruby pointed the remote at Weiss and pressed mute again. Then, she asked, “Hey Weiss, what time is it?”

Weiss threw her hands in the air and turned in her seat, making so many gestures and expressions that the answer definitely wasn’t giving her the time. Probably just yelling at her for having the temerity – whatever that meant – to interrupt her while she was doing homework. Ruby sent a suitably chastened apology back and watched as Weiss turned away with a huff.

Complete silence. Not an audible word had crossed Weiss’ lips.

_Wow. That would have been nice to have when the team first started. Or to make Yang be quiet when she’s going on about boys. Or Dad when he’s making us clean our rooms._ There were a lot of things in life, come to think of it, she’d have enjoyed skipping.

She couldn’t leave Weiss mute, though. Yang and Blake would notice. Pressing the button again, she was pleased to see that Weiss suffered no ill-effects.

Okay, so mute worked. There were others, though. The big red button had `sleep` written under it. Called standby on some remotes, she was sure that did what it said on the tin. She wondered if it would work on herself. Something to try when she next had trouble sleeping.

There were channel numbers up and down it. She was nervous to try those. Volume probably did what it suggested, but she tested it by upping Weiss’ volume. To her shock, an actual bright green `volume` display – including little vertical dash marks and a volume number – appeared in the air next to Weiss.

It was currently set to 20.

Ruby upped it to 30 and heard Weiss muttering to herself quietly. She put it back down to twenty and the mutters vanished again. Weiss was either blind as a bat or the volume display was as invisible as the remote itself was.

A channel up button did… well, she wasn’t sure. She pressed it and a number beside Weiss flicked, but nothing happened.

Further down the remote, some buttons arranged in a circle caught her attention. They were set for to control a movie or program that had been recorded before, with pause, play, fast forward and rewind buttons. Those were far too tempting not to test, and Ruby pushed the `pause` button.

Even though it was expected, she still felt excited when Weiss froze stiff, mid answer of a question.

“It worked!” Hopping off her bed, she landed and rushed over to Weiss, leaning on the table and waving a hand before her face.

Weiss was staring down at the paper in front of her, the end of her pencil between her teeth and her brow drawn down. She looked deep in thought. Also, completely paralysed. She didn’t even blink. Ruby went so far as to poke her, feeling soft and warm skin but getting no reaction from her partner.

“Wow. You really can’t see me at all, can you?”

Feeling a little naughty, she pushed Weiss and the chair back, moving her away from the desk, then sat atop Weiss’ homework and crossed her legs. Weiss remained seated, hands outstretched and ready to write something down.

“Hello? Remnant to Weiss. Is anybody home?”

Weiss remained still and silent.

“Hm. Hey Weiss, would it be okay if I used your super expensive shampoo you told us not to use?”

Weiss didn’t move.

“Really? Say nothing if it’s okay.”

Weiss said nothing.

“Yay! Thanks, Weiss.” Not that she actually felt brave enough to do so, but still. Humming, she jumped off the desk and padded over to her partner, kneeling before her. Weiss was in her sleeping gown, her pale legs coming out the bottom and slippers on her feet. “Do you have any reactions?” she asked, tapping Weiss’ knee.

There was no response.

“Doesn’t look like it. Hm. Not even if I do…. This?” Ruby groped one of Weiss’ small boobs.

Weiss stayed still.

“Wow. Nothing.” Ruby bit her lip, ideas rushing through her head. Yang and Blake would be back any moment though, so she stood and pushed Weiss back into position, then stepped back and pressed `play` on the remote.

“Ah!” Weiss gasped and flinched, looking around suddenly.

Ruby made sure she was looking the other way and fussing over Zwei when Weiss looked around. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

“N – Nothing.” Weiss rubbed her chest. “Just a muscle spasm.”

Heh. Not quite. Sitting down on her bed again, Ruby dithered over the rest of the buttons. Most didn’t look to have any obvious use, but Ruby pointed at Weiss and tried the rewind function. Weiss’ entire body jerked in front of her.

“N – Nothing.” Weiss rubbed her chest. “Just a muscle spasm.”

Ruby’s grin grew.

Maybe this power wasn’t so cruddy after all.

* * *

It was gone midnight when Ruby’s scroll buzzed silently against her face. She woke up quickly and shook off her fatigue, excitement bubbling beneath the surface as she silenced it and sat up. It was late, dark, and her teammates were all fast asleep in their beds.

Reaching under the covers for her remote, she pointed across the room at Yang’s bunk and hit the big red button.

Yang yawned and sat up, looking around.

Ruby hit the button again.

Closing her eyes, Yang snuggled back down and went to sleep.

Perfect. Time to experiment.

Her team weren’t all heavy sleepers like Yang, so Ruby leaned over the edge and peered through the dark at Blake. Finding her curled up on her side, she pressed the pause button and Blake went still. That would keep her from waking up. Crawling to the edge of her bed, Ruby climbed the rope ladder down to the floor and landed without much noise.

Zwei looked up but, seeing it was only her, went back to sleep.

With Yang fast asleep and Blake `paused` for the night, Ruby found herself looking down on Weiss’ sleeping body. It only made sense she test things on her partner. Helping each other with their Semblances was part of being teammates.

_Okay, so the pause and rewind functions are obvious. I’d best not fast forward as that could be dangerous. But does rewind undo damage?_

Reaching forward, she gently took a single strand of Weiss’ hair. `Pausing` her so she wouldn’t wake up, Ruby gave a sharp tug. The single strand came free easily and wafted between her finger and thumb. Weiss wouldn’t miss it. Unpausing her after, she leaned back and pressed `rewind`.

The small missing piece of Weiss’ hair reconnected.

The one in her hand vanished.

“Yes!” Ruby cheered quietly. “Oh my God, I can _heal_ people.”

Maybe. In theory. That was something she’d have to test when someone got hurt, as she wasn’t about to cut a friend. Still, if it did work then she might very well have the ability to rewind a broken bone.

Or a fatal wound.

That was something she couldn’t risk testing. Just something to keep in mind.

Fighting back the urge to squeal, Ruby looked to another button she’d been curious about since the start. It was a circular when with a single button in the middle that said `Menu/Okay` and around it were arrows.

Pointing at Weiss, she pushed `Menu`.

It wasn’t too surprising to see a menu at this point. It was grey in colour with white writing and blocky. It had several settings that she looked over, each with an arrow pointing to the right after it, suggesting more sub-options.

  * _Sound/Audio Menu >>_
  * _Picture Menu >>_
  * _Settings Menu >>_

Sound/Audio seemed obvious and proved as much when she clicked `Okay` on it. Inside was volume again, but also options like balance and sound mode, which would probably affect treble, bass and pitch. Not wanting to curse the world with a squeaky-voiced Weiss Schnee, she stayed away from those.

She clicked `Picture Menu` instead.

Inside were two options:

  * _Picture Mode >> Normal_
  * _Picture Quality >> 20_

`Picture Mode` brought a collection of options that included `Cinematic` `Mono` `Normal` and `Vivid`.

Mono made Weiss into complete black and white, vivid made her seem _waaay_ too bright, normal was normal and cinematic gave her the weirdest shadow effects across her face that Ruby had ever seen. The menu was useless.

`Picture Quality` was another matter, and a scale. Weiss started at 20, much like her volume, and Ruby upped it slowly to 30. As she did, Weiss’ features became sharper, her lashes thicker and her hair gained a glossy, almost silvery sheen.

“Okay. Yang would _kill_ for this.”

Not wanting to raise questions, she brought Weiss down to her normal base level.

Last was the `Settings Menu` and Ruby entered it curiously, faced with a fresh set of options, all on a scale like volume and all set to a base of 20. That must have been the average, which at least made it easy to remember. The options were:

  * _Brightness >> 20_
  * _Colour >> 20_
  * _Set Channel >> 1, 2, 3, 4, 5_

Ruby sighed. This was getting confusing. It occurred to her that reading a normal instructions manual on remotes first would have helped, and saved her teammate being a guinea pig. Even so, she flicked through and tried each. Colour again played with the colour of Weiss’ skin, not changing the pigment but making it lighter and darker.

Brightness… did nothing. She set it to the max, 50, then brought it down to 0. With no change in sight, she put it back at 20.

Set Channel was interesting. It appeared to be how someone programmed the main 1-5 buttons to actually _select_ a channel, by setting the frequency of the channel to one of those numbers. Curious, Ruby recalled the channel for the Vale News and set that to 1.

Stepping back, she closed the menu, saved it, pointed the remote at Weiss and pressed 1.

Weiss’ eyes snapped open. “Recent news on Vale, and at dust prices continue to rise as crime rates soar across -”

Ruby muted her. Weiss kept talking but no sound came forth. Her eyes were dull and focused on nothing. Ruby pressed the channel button again and Weiss blinked, waking up. She looked around and scowled at Ruby.

“What are you doing up?”

Ruby smiled. “You were sleepwalking. And sleep talking.”

“What?” Weiss hissed. “I do no such thing!”

“Sure. Sure. You can go back to bed then.”

Weiss frowned at her but rolled into bed, pulling the covers over her head and turning over. She missed Ruby pointing the remote at her and hitting `Sleep`, but she didn’t think Weiss would have minded. She then paused her like Blake, then turned and paused Yang as well, fully leaving her three teammates locked in their sleep.

“I can set channels and lock people into them,” she said out loud. “So, Weiss recites the news if I set her to news channel. Would that mean Yang would start cooking like a professional chef if I did the cookery channel? And Weiss didn’t remember anything.”

And really, even if she had Ruby could have used the rewind function to take her back to _before_ she imposed the channel on her, basically making it so it never happened and thus Weiss could never know and be angry.

_This thing can get me out of any trouble! Holy…_

That was a big responsibility. She could cheat at exams; she could listen in on distant people. She could freeze an enemy in a fight. Holy cookies, Torchwick _was_ going to be arrested the next time she saw him. Ruby hopped up and down excitedly. This was the most powerful Semblance ever!

And it also meant she could get away with all sorts of things. Ruby licked her lips nervously and looked down at Weiss again. She hadn’t come out any the worse for wear thanks to the little experiments. It wouldn’t hurt to do a little more, would it?

Moving over, Ruby tugged Weiss blanket down off her body, then off the bed entirely. Her partner lay on her side but rolled flat when Ruby pulled on her shoulder. Even if she was paused, she didn’t appear to be locked in place, which meant she could manipulate her body a little. Ruby took Weiss’ hands and placed them above her head on the pillow.

Weiss was fast asleep, locked asleep in fact. Her legs stuck out the bottom of her sleeping gown, which had risen up to mid-thigh.

Ruby licked her lips.

Reaching down, she laid a hand on Weiss’ leg just above the knee. It was warm and soft, and Weiss didn’t react. Feeling a little braver, she moved her hand upward, sliding it up Weiss’ leg to the point where the bottom of her gown was.

Still no reaction.

Swallowing again, Ruby moved higher, breathing quickly as her fingers disappeared under Weiss’ gown and up toward her crotch. Her fingertips brushed against some cotton underwear and Ruby groaned quietly.

Through it all, Weiss slept on.

It was the final straw. Descending on her, Ruby balled up Weiss’ gown and pushed it up her body, over her shoulders and arms and off entirely. Weiss had gone to bed in white underwear, but no bra and her small breasts stared at Ruby, inviting her with their little pink nubs atop the gentle slopes. Throwing the gown away, Ruby descended on those, panting and placing her mouth beside one, watching Weiss’ face to see if she would wake up and scream at her. Or demand to know what the `hell` Ruby thought she was doing.

She didn’t, of course. Weiss was paused and also fast-asleep. There was no reaction, even when Ruby extended a tongue to _rub_ against one of Weiss’ nipples.

“Hm. Tasty.” Ruby licked it again and felt something stir in her pyjama bottoms. She felt unbearably hard. “Do you mind if I lick your boobies, Weiss? You’d tell me if you didn’t. Right?”

Weiss remained silent, granting her assent through silence.

“Thanks!”

Permission given, or enough to pretend so, Ruby dove down onto Weiss’ body, nuzzling, licking and rubbing her cheek all over Weiss’ chest. Her boobs were so small and cute, and her nipples hardened and became erect despite Weiss being paused. Ruby gently closed her teeth on one, teasing it and watching as pink suffused the breast beneath her cheek.

How many times had she dreamed about doing this? Way too many to count, though Weiss was usually awake and an active participant in her fantasies. No one knew, of course. Why would they? Ruby was the innocent and sheltered girl who was too pure for things like this.

As if.

You didn’t go to Signal and then Beacon without picking up things. She wasn’t blind to boys getting changed near her, or women. Both sides were equal in her eyes and both were deeply alluring. It was just that, shy as she was, she never dared act on it. That must have made her seem innocent.

“Hmm. Mmm. Weiss.” Moaning and murmuring, she dragged her lips across her partner’s chest, unwilling to draw back for even a second. “You taste so good. Mmmh.” Pausing, she looked up Weiss’ body and bit her lip.

Pushing up, she hovered with her face before Weiss’, looking down at her. She used one finger to part and shape Weiss’ lips into a kissing shape, then leaned down and pushed her own against them. It wasn’t the same, not really, but for a girl whose experience kissing was limited to just about nothing, it was the best thing ever.

“Mmh! Mmm!”

Ruby slobbered against Weiss’ lips, pushing her tongue inside to find Weiss’. It was limp and didn’t push back. Somehow, still the best thing she’d ever felt. Ruby imagined it fighting back against hers and found herself rubbing her crotch up Weiss’ leg.

She froze.

Well, it wasn’t like she couldn’t use rewind on her. Was it? Anything she did would be reverted. It would be like it never happened. Swallowing, she reached down to push her polka dot pants over her hips.

A thin penis burst forth. About seven inches long, it was hairless and smooth.

No one on the team but Yang knew she was a futa and it was a secret her sister helped her keep. Some people could be nasty about it, especially those at Signal. It would only have been worse if Blake and Weiss knew how much Ruby looked when they were in the changing rooms. Yet again, they dismissed her unwillingness to disrobe in front of them as shyness.

Kneeling over Weiss now, she found herself faced by those same nerves, all but paralysing her. This was wrong. Very wrong.

But then, when else was she going to get the chance?

“M – Maybe just her mouth…”

It felt less intrusive. Crawling up the bed and kneeling next to Weiss’ head with her penis pointing out above her face, Ruby had to reassess that thought. It was much more intrusive. Even so, she couldn’t bring herself to stop. Heart pounding in her chest, she tried to move her legs in such a way as to thrust down, then realised there was an easier option and rolled Weiss onto her side, into her.

Weiss nose pressed against her shaft. Her hot breath washed over it.

Ruby groaned and almost lost it there.

Holding Weiss up with one hand, she took her penis in the other, holding it just below the head. It was thin and tapered. Gently, she pressed the tip against Weiss’ lips, which were already parted from when Ruby kissed her.

With nothing keeping them shut, they opened easily, pushed apart as Ruby slid herself into her partner’s mouth, wracked by convulsions as the warm and wet cavern swallowed her whole. She only managed to get half of her length inside before she pushed against Weiss’ tongue. That almost broke her then and there and she had to stop, thighs stiff and chest rising and falling rapidly. She was hyperventilating, lost in a haze of unimaginable pleasure.

_She’s not even awake. She isn’t even blowing me properly, yet it already feels this good. Oh God, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forget this. _Or go without it. Then again, did she have to? Weiss’ mouth was only as far away as the click of a button.

“I could do this every night. I could have you blow me whenever I want, Weiss.”

Weiss didn’t respond, too busy being laid on her side with her tongue lolling against Ruby’s quivering penis. Groaning, Ruby let go of it and took Weiss’ head in both hands, angling her and taking a deep breath to fortify herself.

Holding it, she pulled Weiss’ mouth further onto her, pushing her full length inside.

Her world exploded. Her toes curled behind her and her fingers dug into Weiss’ beautiful hair, holding on for dear life as her stomach quivered and shook, her heart skipping far too many beats. Her body rocked, wracked by a rattling gasp. She bent double, leaning over Weiss’ face and all but pushing her partner into her crotch.

It was hard not to go to town on Weiss’ mouth.

But she wanted to be gentle. Soft. Slowly, she took Weiss’ shoulders and started a rocking motion, drawing Weiss slowly into her and then back, almost rolling her on the bed and thrusting her own hips as well. Her full length glided in and out of Weiss’ mouth, leaving her a shaking mess.

At least until Weiss’ mouth fell open and the feel of her lips was lost. Groaning, Ruby reached down, and pinched Weiss’ mouth closed around her again, thrusting while holding it like that so she’d be able to properly feel her partner’s lips and tongue on her.

“Thank you for the blowie, Weiss.” It felt good to say it out loud, to act like it was normal. “I’ve always wondered what it would be like to have someone suck my penis. And I kind of always imagined it being you.”

Not the complete truth. Ruby had fantasised of plenty of people, from Blake to Pyrrha and even Jaune. What could she say? He was a friend and she didn’t mind the idea of a guy or a girl. Both were attractive in different ways. Weiss was pretty and delicate while Jaune was handsome and tall, with broad shoulders.

_I could do this to him as well. Or even have a look at his penis._

And a taste, she thought, licking her lips.

Something for another time.

“It would be rude to leave you, Weiss,” she said, looking down on her partner.

Her eyes instinctively trailed over her body, zeroing in on her white underwear. Ruby paused in her rocking motion, shaft bulging and ready to blow but a new idea coming to mind. Having herself in Weiss’ mouth felt good, but what would _that_ feel like?

Shouldn’t she try both? It wasn’t like it would stick. She’d rewind it and Weiss wouldn’t have had anything happen to her, which meant she wouldn’t have done anything.

It was tempting. Too tempting. Ruby slowly drew herself out of Weiss’ mouth, leaning down to kiss her lips as a little thank you as she did. Pushing Weiss back so that she was laid flat, Ruby crawled down to her legs and lifted them up, eyes brimming with excitement as she drew Weiss’ cotton panties down and tossed them off the side of the bed.

Weiss’ slit was thin and pink without a single bit of hair. She’d stolen a few furtive looks in the changing rooms but this was much closer than she could have otherwise gotten. She pushed Weiss’ legs apart and laid down between them, staring in awe. It looked so soft and delicate, so perfectly shaped and not at all uneven. Just like Weiss, really.

Ruby’s tongue darted out to touch it and then retracted. She tasted, licking her lips. It tasted of something undeniably Weiss. Something heady and clean and sweet. Deciding she liked it, Ruby shuffled closer and affixed her lips to Weiss’ lower ones, suckling gently and pushing her tongue inside, parting Weiss’ folds and delving into her secret place.

Looking up over Weiss’ clit and between her legs to see her sleeping peacefully above made Ruby’s blood race. She was so peaceful, so at ease, but there was the tiniest flush of colour creeping up her neck; a sign that, even paused and asleep, her body could still _feel_ what was being done to it. Far from make her feel guilty, that thought drove her wild and Ruby kept her eyes on Weiss’ face as she moved up to suckle and lick at her clit. In her head, she imagined Weiss writhing and moaning, fisting her hands in her pillow and crying out her name.

_If I found a porn channel and set one of Weiss’ numbers to that, would it happen?_

Her head span. If Weiss acted out what was on a news channel, she might well act out an adult one. If Ruby found a time and channel where two people were having sex… God. Ruby’s breathing quickened and she started to push her erect penis into the sheets, groaning into Weiss’ sex. She wanted to rush off and find such a channel immediately, but that would have meant running through Beacon buck naked.

_Another time,_ she decided. _I need to research channels tomorrow._

For now, she was done waiting. Leaving Weiss’ pussy and smiling at how wet it was – and not just from her own saliva – Ruby took hold of her hard shaft and pressed the tip between her partner’s folds, poking it up against her entrance.

Weiss was almost definitely a virgin, but she wouldn’t be able to feel the pain. Ha. As if something like this would bother Weiss in the first place. Her partner wasn’t afraid to fight Grimm. Ruby pushed in just a little, groaning as the tight warmth accepted her with surprising ease. She slid inside and gasped. Weiss’ body took her easily, drawing Ruby in until she was buried as far as she could, and no hymen to speak of. Either Weiss wasn’t a virgin, unlikely, or she’d torn it in training. Considering both Ruby and Yang had done the same at one point or another, that seemed the obvious choice.

_Thank goodness. That means it won’t hurt her, and there won’t be any blood._

It was one thing to do… this with Weiss. Another to put her in any pain. Ruby sat back, looking down on her shaft disappearing into her partner’s tight body, then up between Weiss’ legs, over her stomach and small breasts towards her face. How many times had she imagined just this? Far too many. Never had she thought it might happen.

An idea struck her, and she reached for the remote. Breathing feverishly, Ruby pointed it at Weiss.

  * _Picture Menu >>_
  * _ Picture Quality >> 20_

Biting her lip excitedly, Ruby began to dial that higher. At 25, Weiss’ skin became softer, her hair just a little longer. At 30, Weiss’ lips glistened, and her lashes were thick. Going higher still, Ruby’s mouth watered as Weiss’ breasts grew. Not enough to match Blake or Yang, but just a little, just slightly fuller. Her face became more angular, her curves softer and her thighs just a little thicker. The scale went up to 50 and Ruby groaned when Weiss hit it, still looking like her, still being Weiss, but somehow so much more beautiful.

If someone saw her on the street, they’d know she was Weiss, but they wouldn’t realise that this was a Weiss without makeup, without foundation and without all the creams and extras she used on a daily basis. Here, even fast asleep and with everything removed, Weiss looked like a superstar model.

And she was impaled on Ruby’s twitching dick.

Ruby was close to orgasm just from seeing her and being in her. Putting the remote down and leaning forward, she almost lost herself and came. Gritting her teeth, she held on, adjusting herself so that she was laid flat on top of Weiss, face to face with her. _Just a little,_ she told herself. _Don’t cum yet. At least move a little…_

It was the hardest thing she’d ever done, drawing her hips back. Weiss’ walls clung to her, her lips gliding over her shaft. Ruby’s legs shook and her body trembled. She tried to push back in slowly, but something gave way and she fell, all but collapsing atop Weiss and burying herself inside once more.

A loud groan burst from her mouth. Ruby silenced it a moment later by kissing Weiss’ fuller and redder than normal lips, worried someone in the next room over might have heard her. Keeping her mouth on Weiss’, their tongues rubbing against one another, she started to move inside her partner, thrusting back and forth and choking on every breath of air.

So tight. So hot. Weiss was a furnace, even when she wasn’t moving. It hardly helped that Ruby’s sexual experience could be limited to her hand and one time she’d dry humped a teddy bear. Okay, more than once. It had felt so good! Beyond that, nothing. Yang was brave enough to buy herself toys and hide them, but she’d been too scared of Dad or Yang finding them. The best she’d ever experienced was rubbing against a teddy.

And then Weiss came along, so hot, wet and crushing.

“I love you,” Ruby wheezed. “I love you, Weiss. I love you. Ahhh~”

Weiss lay before her, beautiful and still.

Ruby’s thrusts became more frantic. They always had been, but she moved even more erratically. Her upper body pressed against Weiss’ and their breasts squashed together. Her hands found their way up to link with her partner’s above her head, their fingers intertwining. Her butt jerked up and down, rocking into Weiss with such a pace that her Semblance kicked in. Her lower body blurred, jackhammering in and out until the bed was squeaking and creaking under them.

Her cries were muffled into Weiss’ mouth. Something hot and heavy built up inside her and rushed down between her legs. From her own slit, arousal poured like a river, running down over her balls and onto Weiss’ body, dripping down toward her ass hole.

Something snapped. Ruby groaned.

Inside Weiss, her cock twitched and bulged, _hurting_ for a moment before the feeling of incredible relief and release washed over her. The first shot had Ruby’s body trembling. She buried herself as deep as she could, almost sobbing into Weiss’ neck as she came. One spurt, two, a third that felt like every bit of her soul pouring out of her.

Ruby cradled Weiss under her, breathing into her neck and kissing, licking and nibbling on her perfect skin, whispering `love you` over and over as her body was wracked by her first real orgasm.

Weiss’ pussy became warm and wet, filled with her seed. Ruby basked in it, mumbling happily and imagining her partner rubbing her back, imagining Weiss growing fat with a child. A last fitful shot of cum burst out of her, well and truly filling Weiss.

Exhausted, Ruby almost fell asleep on top of her.

With a monumental force of will, she pushed herself up. Weiss’ warm and tight pussy begged her not to leave and Ruby had to bite her tongue and force her eyes shut as she drew out. A wet little sound followed, and she cracked one eye open, gasping happily at the sight of Weiss’ pussy spread open, a small amount of milky-white liquid dripping out. 

Without thinking she reached for her scroll, ready to take a picture. Then paused.

She could do this _whenever_ she wanted. Why take a picture and risk being caught? Putting it down, Ruby instead wiped her wet and rapidly softening penis on Weiss’ pubic mound, leaving a trail of sticky fluid there.

It was tempting to leave her like that. Tempting, but a terrible idea. Standing and staggering off Weiss’ body and bed, she fumbled for the remote and held the `rewind` button. Weiss didn’t move but the cum disappeared from her and her legs drew back together. Weiss’ skin became paler and her hair neater. Within the space of five seconds, any and all evidence of what they’d done was gone. Even Weiss’ slit was thin and virginal again. It was like nothing had ever happened.

Ruby’s still-wet shaft was proof otherwise.

Pulling Weiss’ blanket back over her body so she wouldn’t be cold, Ruby tucked her in and stepped back. After a moment’s thought, she took out the remote and brought Weiss’ _Picture Quality_ back down again.

Not to 20. She left it at 25. Weiss was tangibly more beautiful for it, but not in a way that was easy to define. Everyone would write it off as her doing a little more or Weiss would see it as her growing more mature. She’d enjoy the feeling. Saving that, Ruby stepped back and looked down on her partner. She pressed the `play` button.

Weiss rolled over in bed and continued sleeping.

Perfect. This was perfect. Grinning, Ruby did the same for Blake and Yang, unpausing them and letting them sleep naturally again. She scaled up onto her own bunk, laid down under the covers, pointed the remote at herself and hit `sleep`.

Her head fell back instantly.

* * *

“Hey Ru- whoah!” Jaune paused and almost recoiled, then stepped forward with a happy smile. “Did you do something with your hair?”

Ruby tried not to squirm, even if blood rushed to her cheeks. She giggled and looked away, feeling something warm and bubbly in her stomach. Shy and awkward as she might be, she was still a person and thus liked compliments.

And Jaune’s smile and words made it clear he wasn’t talking about her hair being bad.

How could it be when she’d set her own _Picture Quality_ to 30 that morning? Her hair was fuller and shinier. Her eyes sparkled just a little, her hips had grown wider and her hair had grown an inch. Everyone had noticed, though Weiss had immediately accused her of going through her makeup supplies. Ruby hadn’t bothered to counter her.

“Maybe~”

“It looks good,” he said, sitting down next to her. “Really good! Like… Wow. Whatever you did, it makes you look amazing. Older somehow, more mature.”

“Hee. Thanks.” Ruby giggled.

Jaune had always been a friend, always been someone special. Special because unlike everyone else, he’d _never_ judged her for her age. Weiss had, even Blake had, and it was to be expected. Not Jaune, though. He looked at her, heard her age and shrugged his shoulders. He even asked her for advice at times, and not in a sarcastic way.

She wondered what he would look like with his _Picture Quality_ set higher. Would he grow a light beard? Would his face become harder and sharper? Would his hair grow? Jaune was cute, but Ruby wasn’t blind. He had the potential to be much more than cute.

Just another thing she could try out whenever she wanted. Him, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha. Heck, there were so many people she could test it on, and even help herself to. Beautiful transfers like Cinder Fall and Emerald Sustrai. Exotic girls like Nebula and her team. Muscular boys like Sun and Yatsuhashi. The options were limitless, and thanks to her little toy, she could help herself whenever she wanted.

“Hey Jaune. Do you want to spar together tonight?”

“Hm?” He looked at her, then smiled. “Sure, if you like. I’ll tell my team I’ll be back late.”

Oh, he’d be back late alright. Ruby giggled, earning a look from him before he went back to his breakfast. There was plenty to do before her lessons. First, she needed to find somewhere they could `train` without being disturbed, and then she needed to find a channel where a male porn star was going to be ravishing some poor teenage girl. Then, she needed a condom.

Or ten. And probably something to bite down on so she didn’t wake the whole school. Actually, never mind, she could just lower her and Jaune’s volume so no one could hear them.

Best. Semblance. Ever.


	2. Testing Menus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flush with opportunities and riding high, Ruby forgets a key aspect of her Semblance and nearly gets in trouble for it. You can't spell opportunity without crisis though, and Ruby finds an opportunity to experiment a little further

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon

* * *

Jaune’s fingers dug into Nora’s ass as he pounded into her pussy, fucking her so hard he forced her head down into the pillow and left her hands gripping the headboard. His thick cock plunged in and out, stretching her once-virgin cunt wide as he knelt on one knee behind her. Sweat dripped down his body and Nora’s huge breasts swung beneath her, flung forward with every thrust. Her mouth was open, and her teeth were biting down on the sheets, but it did nothing to stop the sounds of raw need pouring out of her.

“You like that?” Jaune asked, slapping her ass. “You like that, baby?”

“I like it!” Nora wept, driven wild with pleasure and sobbing with need. “I like it. God, please, don’t stop!”

“Stop? Who’s thinking about stopping?” Jaune drew back enough to pull his cock out, the tip dripping cum and Nora’s juices. He’d cum twice already without stopping. He wiped off the excess on the crack of her ass and then pushed back inside, spearing all the way to the hilt and making Nora cry out.

“Faster!” she begged. “Faster!”

Ruby pointed the remote at them and pressed pause.

Instantly, the two froze.

From her position laid face-down on the same bed they were fucking on, chin propped on her hands, elbows on the bed, she had a front-row seat to their sex, close enough to see, hear and smell everything. Giggling, she looked up at Nora’s snatch, spread open with her pink walls showing, gripping onto Jaune’s thick dick like she couldn’t bring herself to let go.

“Wow. You two are great as porn stars. Don’t you think so, Pyrrha?”

Pyrrha didn’t respond. To be fair, she couldn’t talk easily with her mouth wide open, locked in a blissful cry as Ren pounded into her, but even if he hadn’t been there, the fact she was frozen still would have played a part. The beautiful redhead was on her knees, still dressed in her pyjamas but with her bottoms pulled down and her pale butt on display. Behind her knelt Ren, fully naked and with his slim but surprisingly long dick buried in her ass.

“Whoops.” Ruby skipped over and pointed the remote at them both. Before she pushed the button, she sat down on the bed in front of Pyrrha and gently pushed her penis into the girl’s open mouth. “Forgot I left you two on pause. Aaand go.”

The second she pushed the button, they started moving, Ren hammering away at Pyrrha’s behind and the redhead started sucking furiously on Ruby, dragging her mouth up and down, lips sealed around her shaft. As sudden as the phallus in her mouth was, Pyrrha reacted like the champion she was, going at it like any other challenge.

“Ahhh~” Ruby gripped Pyrrha’s hair. “That’s it. Hmm. You’re so good, Pyrrha.”

Pyrrha mumbled something. Or tried to. Lines from the porno she’d set to Channel One on her remote. They spoke whatever was on the channel, even when they really couldn’t, which meant that sometimes they garbled their words, especially if they had something in their mouth. It was the same with Jaune and Nora. The porn actor Jaune was set to knew how to hold an orgasm off for the movie, but he didn’t. He’d cum in Nora twice already but wouldn’t stop because he was set to finish as the channel was. Same for Nora, who was probably meant to be a whole lot more seductive and in control but had been reduced to a sobbing mess of sex after her fourth climax.

It was a good look for her.

“You like that?” Ren asked, slapping her ass. “You like that, baby?”

Ruby muted him.

“Note to – ah – self. Hm. Find different channels. Oh.” She left Pyrrha unmuted, loving the sounds she made as she gargled and blew her. She’d only bound a few channels to the remote so far, meaning that Ren and Jaune repeated the same lines and did the same stuff. It didn’t really matter when she had Pyrrha’s lips wrapped around her and could feel every one of Ren’s thrusts through the redhead’s mouth, but it could get boring when they spoke in concert.

_Fixing it will be as easy as finding a few more porn channels to use. Heh. _

And with a whole week to experiment, she’d found some new and unique ways to use it. Keeping Pyrrha down on her crotch and suckling away, Ruby looked over to Jaune and Nora. She’d already fucked both – once with Jaune on his own, and even once with her making love to Pyrrha and Jaune doing her from behind, sandwiching Ruby between them. That had been fun. Lately, she’d discovered she had a thing for mixing up unlikely partners, hence having Ren do Pyrrha and Jaune with Nora. It was so much hotter than Jaune on Pyrrha and vice versa.

But for now, she wanted a nice show to finish in Pyrrha’s mouth. Something sexy.

Giggling, Ruby pointed the remote at Jaune and only Jaune. Nora _did_ say she wanted him to go faster. Pressing the fast-forward button a few times ensured Jaune would be going faster than anyone could ever hope to. With a lick of her lips, she held Pyrrha’s head down and pressed the Play button.

They started moving.

“Fast-ahhhh!”

Nora’s shriek was instantly muted but there was no escaping the look on her face. Though she might do her best to act out the channel she’d been set to, she couldn’t do it perfectly. Not when Jaune was fucking her six times faster than he had been before, cock plunging in and out in a blur. Nora’s body shook and writhed, her mouth hanging open and eyes bulging as Jaune rained slaps down on her ass and moved at a thrust or two per second. Nora’s body was all but forced down into the mattress, quivering and vibrating so fast she was a blur herself.

“Ahhh!” Ruby moaned as her pleasure built up. The familiar twitch of her futa balls tensing as she unleashed deep into Pyrrha’s mouth. “Ahhhh!”

The tall and athletic redhead took it with a happy hum, slurping up her seed and holding it in her mouth, pulling off Ruby’s shaft to open it and let her see the cum pooling behind her teeth. She looked so horny and naughty, green eyes sparkling as her hair flew back and forth, her entire body shaking with every thrust from Ren.

Pyrrha then stuck her tongue out and swept it back, curling her tongue over the cum and closing her mouth. Her throat bobbed and she opened again, showing her clean and empty mouth. She blinked prettily, long lashes fluttering at Ruby.

Ren came a moment later, pulling out suddenly with a tight grimace. He held his cock up between Pyrrha’s ass cheeks, stroking it off until he came with a silent grunt, shooting a thick strand of cum up Pyrrha’s back. It splashed down on her pyjama top and in her hair. Far from bothered by it, Pyrrha sighed happily and rubbed her ass against Ren’s crotch.

Jaune reached his orgasm as well, still moving at six times his usual speed and cumming inside Nora, filling her so quickly her back arched and she snapped up, screaming silently, mouth stretched wide open. She convulsed once and fell, fucking unconscious. That didn’t stop Jaune pulling out and slapping his huge cock against her ass. He let go of her and Nora fell to the side, slipping off the bed entirely and falling to the floor with a loud thump.

Ruby paused him and then slowed him back down to normal before he could injure himself. Not that it mattered when she could press rewind and undo everything. In fact, it was getting late. Or early. She checked her scroll and saw it was two in the morning. If there was one regret she had, it was that she couldn’t pause time itself and spend hours doing this.

Even if she paused someone, the world still moved around them.

“Guess I’m for bed.”

Standing on shaky legs, she paused Pyrrha and Ren, a little of his semen still mid-air on a trajectory for the back of Pyrrha’s head. Liking the idea, Ruby picked up a long lock of Pyrrha’s soft red locks and wrapped those around her penis, using it to dry her sticky shaft. The hair was left clumped and stuck together with globs of white. A good look for Pyrrha. Ruby giggled and snapped a shot for prosperity, even coming over to kneel by Nora and roll her over, taking a picture of her empty-headed passed-out face.

“Thanks for having me over, guys.” Ruby giggled again, not quite able to stop herself. “I might come over again tonight. Oh. Maybe we could find some other things to do. Sex might get boring if we just do the same thing all the time.” She stood by the door. “Oh well, I’ll think of something.”

Holding it open, she pointed the remote back inside and hit the Rewind button. The four of them instantly started to move backwards at an accelerated pace, fucking in reverse and moving about the room, pulling clothing back _on_ and eventually laying down in their beds. They closed their eyes and went to sleep, which was when Ruby let go.

Team JNPR were slumbering peacefully in their beds, all evidence of their activities erased.

Ruby closed the door with a click.

Tossing her Semblance-based remote in the air, she caught it on the way back down and skipped to her room, letting herself back inside and seeing her team frozen in their beds, fast asleep and unmoving. With a laugh and stop to pet a sleepy, confused and unfrozen Zwei, she leaned over to kiss Weiss on the lips and swept back up into her bed, unpausing her teammates, who began snoring again. No interrupting their sleep involved.

Hooking her hands behind her head, Ruby closed her eyes.

“I love my Semblance.”

* * *

_I hate my Semblance._

“You okay?” Yang asked her.

“Ugh…” Ruby groaned and looked up, cringing at the bright light shining down on the cafeteria. Hunching up, she buried her face in her arms and tried to escape it all. Seeing as it was midday, that didn’t help much.

“Are you sleeping properly? You’ve been exhausted for the last few days. Hope you’re not coming down with anything, sis.”

“Probably up all night playing videogames,” Weiss said nastily.

_No. I was up all night making Team JNPR have sex with one another,_ she felt like replying. With her _rewind_ function she could take it back and leave them none the wiser, but it wasn’t worth the risk. The whole night had been another joyful one of playing with her Semblance and having people do what she wanted them to for her viewing pleasure.

It wasn’t just them either. She’d set numerous channels on her remote, discovering she could vary what people acted like if she used them. They never remembered so long as she hit the _rewind_, so making Yang and Blake passionately make out with one another while she watched and Weiss gave her a blowjob was an afternoon snack. Sex with Blake after was dessert, while making Weiss lick her cum out of Blake’s pussy was after-dinner coffee and biscuits.

They never had to deal with the fallout since she could _rewind_ them to a state where it never happened. No exhaustion or physical exertion on their parts. Not so for her. Days of constant sex had her exhausted and the late nights weren’t helping. _But how can I sleep when there’s so much fun stuff I could be doing?_

Argh. It was a disaster.

“I just need a little nap,” she mumbled, laying her head down.

“Hey. Hey. Oobleck’s lesson is in fifteen.”

Ruby didn’t respond; she’d already begun to snore.

* * *

When she woke up, it wasn’t in the cafeteria. Nor was it in their bedroom. Ruby looked up at the ceiling and tried to understand for a second where she was, blinking away sleep and yawning. Sitting up in the bed, and it wasn’t even her bed, she looked around. She was in a small room with a single bed, a set of drawers and a nightstand. Looking down and lifting the covers, she saw she was in her school uniform. Her shoes had been removed and were neatly placed by the bedside.

_Uh-oh. I fell asleep before class and didn’t get woken up for it. This is probably a bad thing, isn’t it?_

Pushing out the bed and into her shoes, she crept to the only door and slowly opened it. Even trying to be quiet, it creaked ominously.

“Awake?” a stern voice said from the other side. “Come on in, Ruby Rose.”

Ah. Crud. Ruby pushed the door open and stepped into Miss Goodwitch’s office. The room must have been a private one for her. Miss Goodwitch was sat behind her desk, writing something down and keeping vigil over the door so she couldn’t escape. Not that running now would have been a good idea anyway.

“Take a seat.”

Ruby did so quickly, pulling it out and sitting down with her hands on her lap.

“Your team brought you to the infirmary when they couldn’t wake you.” Glynda spoke without looking up. Or stopping her writing. “They were naturally quite worried, especially with your apparent exhaustion of late. The school doctor looked you over but assures us you’re simply suffering from exhaustion. Something that should not be an issue.” Finally, she laid the pen down and looked up, fixing Ruby with a firm look from behind those librarian glasses. “Would you care to explain what has you so fatigued?”

“I – I’ve been training.”

“The training halls have not seen use by you outside school hours. Naturally, I checked once I brought you here to rest. Try again.”

“It’s not physical training. It’s… I’ve been training my Semblance.”

Glynda frowned. “I was under the impression that involved running.”

“Um. It… evolved?”

“That _has_ been noted among some people so I shall give you the benefit of the doubt.” Glynda placed her hands upon the table. “Demonstrate it for me.”

Gah. Talk about walking into a corner. A predictable one too. Ruby swallowed and looked around the room awkwardly. There was no way she could show off what it really did without revealing everything, and that was a bad idea. _Think, Ruby. Think. Wait. That’s it!_

“Okay.” Ruby stood up. “Do you want me to do it now?”

Glynda nodded.

“Okay. Here goes.”

Ruby took a deep breath, subtly titled her hand, and the remote in it, toward the teacher and pressed _Pause_. Glynda went perfectly still, sitting stiffly behind her desk without moving a muscle. Just to be sure, she waved a hand in front of her face. No reaction.

_Perfect._

Quickly moving out from the chair, Ruby walked across the room and stood by the far wall, then pressed the _Play_ button.

Glynda flinched as she came back to not find Ruby in front of her.

“Over here,” Ruby called before she could panic.

“Teleportation? Or was that high speed?” Glynda removed her glasses, rubbed her eyes and put them on again. “W – Well,” she stammered uncharacteristically, “That’s quite the unexpected development. I didn’t see the slightest tension of muscles or movement. You were there one moment and not the next.”

“I’ve been trying to master it,” Ruby said, not entirely lying since she had _very much_ been working on learning the ins and outs of her Semblance. Putting it to lots of good use. “I guess I got too excited and lost track of time,” she admitted. “I wasn’t getting enough sleep.”

“Hence your little episode. Very well. I can understand your excitement and even applaud your dedication, though I will add you’re supposed to inform us of any changes to your Semblance. Not doing so is against school rules.”

“Sorry…”

“I shall let it go. It’s likely you didn’t realise. The reason, for the sake of explanation, is so that we can react appropriately if anything goes wrong, such as you teleporting into a wall or suddenly passing out as you did here. As no harm has been done other than to yourself, I shall allow the matter to pass.”

Eee. Lucky. Ruby rocked on her heels and nodded happily.

“That said…”

The smile faded.

“-I cannot give you a pass on missing out on half a day’s worth of lessons. You shall have detention with me for the next two hours.”

“Whaaat?” She tried hard not to whine but it came out as that. Free time was sacred, more so now that she could use it to do all sorts of amazing things with her team. She’d even found a specific channel with stripteases on that she wanted to try on Yang. “But miss, I was training. That’s a good thing…”

“It is.” Glynda admitted. “Don’t worry. I won’t put you through the kind of detention your sister more commonly earns. Dedication to being a huntress is no flaw. Instead, why don’t we spend the next two hours better understanding your Semblance, hm? I can also fill in the paperwork for you.”

Ruby felt her stomach heat up. “You want to help me test my Semblance?”

“Yes. I think that could be a productive use of our time.”

Oh, definitely…

Ruby couldn’t help how her eyes roamed up and down Glynda’s figure, her long womanly legs clad in black stocking visible under the desk. With her full figure, wide hips and a bust bigger than Yang’s, she was a fantasy of most of the guys in school. And a few girls, herself among them. She’d never thought of using her Semblance on her but, well, if Miss Goodwitch was going to _invite_ her to then how could she say no?

Ruby hit the _Pause_ button and Glynda sat still.

“Hee.” There was no hiding her excitement as she ran over. Luckily, there was no reason to. Ruby paused before the teacher for a moment, looking down at her nervously from the side. Her hair was a shade darker than Yang’s and done up in a professional bun with a few curls hung loose. On a whim, she reached out and touched it, letting the curly fringe brush against her fingers. “Do you really want to help me with my Semblance?” she asked the frozen teacher.

Her chest thudded as the woman didn’t respond.

Slipping behind her, Ruby put the remote back in her skirt and wrapped her arms around the older woman, reaching fully around and under her armpits, lifting her arms up and grasping her huge boobs. They were so huge that her hands weren’t big enough to hold them, flesh spilling out above and below. Ruby gave them a good squeeze and marvelled at how soft and spongy they were. Her fingers found the buttons and started to undo them before she stopped herself.

“No. Wait. I’m supposed to be trying new things, not doing the same thing.” Swallowing, she stepped away, letting go with a quick reminder that she could do this again if she really wanted to. That was enough to calm her raging hormones.

Stepping back around to the front of the desk and sitting down so she was facing Glynda again, Ruby brought out her remote and started talking out loud.

“Okay. _Play_, _Pause_ and _Rewind_ are obvious. _Fast-Forward_ too. The _Volume_ settings also do what they saw.” The same for the _Sleep_ button which did as advertised. She didn’t try it now since Glynda was frozen and because she might bump her head. “Guess I should work with the _Menu_ buttons again.”

Ruby pushed the button.

  * _Sound/Audio Menu >>_
  * _Picture Menu >>_
  * _Settings Menu >>_

In her little experiments on Weiss, sound and audio did as one would expect and played with voices. Not a great idea or particularly useful, though if she was ever in the field and had to hear what someone said or stop someone saying something, it would be an awesome power.

The _Picture Menu_ let her alter weird shades and stuff. It made Weiss go monochrome or colour and also let her up the _Picture Quality_ to make someone `pop` more. She’d already gone and set herself up to 30 from 20, which had guys paying a lot more attention and earned her some compliments from her team and JNPR. Both those setting menus were fairly easy to understand, but the other wasn’t.

Ruby clicked on the _Settings Menu._

  * _Brightness >> 20_
  * _Colour >> 20_
  * _Set Channel >> 1, 2, 3, 4, 5_

The _Set Channel_ function allowed her to basically program the numbered channel buttons to various TV stations. For instance, she had _Channel 1_ currently set to softcore porn and _Channel 2_ to the hardcore variant she’d used on Team JNPR. _Channel 3_ was the striptease and she was on the lookout for more and could change them if she wanted to.

“Colour just does skin again,” Ruby said, upping Glynda a few shades before bringing her down to the neutral 20 again. “But I don’t get what brightness does.” She pushed it up to 40 but Glynda didn’t look any brighter. Her hair was the same shade, as was her skin. It didn’t change her eyes either.

Leaving it at 40, Ruby closed the menu and pressed _Play_.

Glynda came back to and paused naturally a moment later. Her lips pursed together, eyes narrowing. The lines on her forehead creased and she turned to Ruby. “That wasn’t teleportation at all. You pointed something at me. Time passed. Only a few seconds, but still. Time control? Are you speeding up and slowing down time?”

“W – What!?” Ruby flinched back.

“That reaction. Panic? What have you been doing with your Semblance, Ruby Rose?” Glynda stood, pushing her hands down on the desk. “Your reaction indicates you’re worried about something. Don’t tell me you’ve been exploiting your powers or I shall be most upse-”

Ruby hit _Pause_.

Glynda froze, one hand down and other reaching for her crop. Her weapon. Ruby sagged back, chest rising and falling heavily as she tried to calm her pounding heart. That… Had Miss Goodwitch been about to _attack_ her?

How had she read her so easily?

_Did the settings do that?_

Looking at the remote again, Ruby quickly opened the _Menu_ and then the _Settings Menu_, then found the relevant one again.

  * _Brightness >> 40_
  * _Colour >> 20_
  * _Set Channel >> 1, 2, 3, 4, 5_

Clicking through, she brought Brightness back down to 20, then, to test it, took it further.

  * _Brightness >> 15_
  * _Colour >> 20_
  * _Set Channel >> 1, 2, 3, 4, 5_

Closing the menu, she hit _Rewind_ so that the teacher wouldn’t remember what she’d discovered. Once that was done, she pressed _Play_.

“I – I…” Glynda trailed off awkwardly, stood but suddenly not quite sure why she had. The woman’s normally fearsome scowl was replaced with an almost confused look. “Oh,” she said, breathing out. “I seem to have forgotten what I was saying.” Rubbing her forehead, she added, “Ruby? What were we talking about again?”

_It worked. Phew._

“You were talking about helping me discover how my Semblance works.”

“Oh yes. I remember.” Sitting down again, Glynda pushed her crop aside. “I… Please forgive me, I find myself at a loss.” Rubbing her forehead, she removed her glasses. “I’m not sure how we might go about testing it. Do _you_ have any ideas?”

“Uh. You’re the teacher.” Realising that might sound rude, she added, “Miss Goodwitch.”

“Yes. I… well… Ah. Perhaps we should bring someone else in on this. Ozpin or Oobleck. Doctor Oobleck has done some research on Semblances and might be able to shed light on yours. I can give him a call and bring him down. How does that sound?”

Bad. She didn’t really want to mess with too many people at once.

Ruby pressed _Pause_ and Glynda froze again.

Without saying a word, she opened the menus again and lowered Brightness by another five points.

  * _Brightness >> 10_
  * _Colour >> 20_
  * _Set Channel >> 1, 2, 3, 4, 5_

Ruby pressed _Play_.

“Or I… Um.” Glynda looked positively embarrassed. “I would, but I can’t remember Oobleck’s number. That’s… That’s rather embarrassing. You don’t happen to have it do you, Miss Rose?”

“Why would I have a teacher’s scroll number?”

“Oh, of course. I’m not sure what I was thinking.” Glynda laughed. “Honestly, I’m not sure how I can help you then. I’m completely out of ideas.”

An idea stirred in Ruby’s head. It was crazy, but she was acting a little off. If it was because of what she thought, that might be interesting. “Miss Goodwitch. What’s eight times eight?”

“Eight times…?” Glynda looked startled by the question, then balked at the concept. “Ah. Well.” Her eyes flicked around her office, scanning for a calculator. “I suppose I could find that out for you. If you give me a little time.”

“It’s sixty-four,” Ruby said.

“Is it? I suppose it must be. Forgive me, I’ve never been one for mathematics.”

Intellect!

Brightness!

Ruby felt like slapping her head and shouting _“Duh!”_ but that wasn’t fair. Brightness on a TV definitely didn’t mean the intelligence of the machinery. For a Semblance that affected people on the other hand, it might just fit.

Ruby hit _Rewind._

“Eight times…?” Glynda looked startled by the question, then balked at the concept. “Ah. Well.” Her eyes flicked around her office, scanning for a calculator. “I suppose I could find that out for you. If you give me a little time.”

“It’s okay. I was just curious.” Ruby kicked her legs under her chair. “Hey Miss Goodwitch. Can I ask you something? Something personal?”

“Personal? I don’t see how that would help…”

“It would help with the problems I’m having with my Semblance.”

“Would it? I can’t see how but, ah, it is your Semblance I suppose. Not mine. Go ahead.”

The way she spoke was still formal and she was able to act normal even with half her intelligence; she just came across more scatter-brained. Maybe it wasn’t intelligence at all, otherwise a low number would have left her with the mental capacity of a child. Glynda was dumber, but not mentally impaired.

Common sense, maybe? If you called someone bright you didn’t mean they had the best academics. Mostly, it was when someone was quick-witted or sharp. _Maybe that’s it. It slows her wits down or makes it harder for her to think clearly. She’s still the same person and just as smart, but she’s not as bright. _More likely to say things without thinking, less likely to consider the consequences and slower to connect the dots.

That was something worth testing.

“It’s just something I wanted to know,” Ruby said. “And since you’re so much more experienced and worldly than I am, I thought you might have the answer.”

“I’ll certainly try my best. What’s the question?”

Ruby grinned. “Have you ever had sex with a student?”

“M – Miss Rose! That is completely unacceptable!”

_Pause._

_Rewind._

  * _Brightness >> 05_
  * _Colour >> 20_
  * _Set Channel >> 1, 2, 3, 4, 5_

_Play._

“Have you ever had sex with a student?” Ruby asked again.

If there was a difference, then the _Brightness_ did what she thought it did. If not, it was probably something else entirely.

“M – Miss Rose,” Glynda said, albeit quieter. Her cheeks flamed red. “Really, is that a question pertin – perti – important to this discussion?”

It was working. Ruby had no idea what it meant for Glynda to have a quarter of her smarts, but it obviously hadn’t reduced her to a drooling mess. Probably because she was the smartest woman Ruby knew. Or had been. Or because it didn’t make her _dumber_ at all, just distracted. Less quick-witted.

“It’s important,” Ruby lied. “It’s to do with my Semblance.”

“Well…” Glynda looked convinced, if reluctant. “If it’s to help with that. I… I’ve never had full penetrative sex with a student…”

A wiser Glynda might have just said no. Ruby leaned forward. “Full? Have you done something else?”

Ashamed, the teacher looked away. “I may have _dallied_ with a student.”

“How much?”

“My hand. My… My breasts.” She pointed to her chest without looking at her. “And my mouth.”

Ruby couldn’t believe her ears. “You sucked someone off!?”

Glynda nodded.

“When?” Ruby asked eagerly. “Who!?”

“I’d really rather not say. I shouldn’t be saying this as it is…”

“It would really help me.”

“Even so…”

_Pause._

_Rewind._

  * _Brightness >> 04_
  * _Colour >> 20_
  * _Set Channel >> 1, 2, 3, 4, 5_

_Play_.

“It would really help me,” Ruby insisted.

“It… well…” Glynda looked positively ashamed. She whispered the answer, “Mr Arc.”

If there was ever a moment to fall out her chair, that was it. “YOU BLEW JAUNE!?”

“P – Please,” Glynda shushed. “Not so loud.”

“Tell me.”

“Miss Rose.”

“Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. It’s – It’s Semblance important.” The words didn’t even make sense to her, let alone a normal person, but to one-fifth intelligence Glynda, they must have, for she answered after a few seconds.

“I had my doubts as to his ability to be a huntsman. I brought them to the headmaster but he was unwilling to look. I – I can’t remember what those doubts were,” she said, scratching her head. “But they certainly felt important at the time. I remember doing a little looking myself and discovering that he has no formal huntsman training.”

Desire aside, that brought Ruby to a stop. “Wait, none…?”

“None. He’s a rank amateur who doesn’t even know how to fight or what being a huntsman is.”

“But he’s not last in class. He actually beats people!”

“Yes. That’s miraculous given the circum – the circ-”

“Circumstances.”

It was kind of cute watching the normally collected woman stutter.

“Yes. Given the circumstances, it’s remarkable, but potential or not it’s still a fragrant breach of the rules. I brought him in and threatened to take it straight to the headmaster. Mr Arc…” Glynda swallowed. “He offered to do anything if I didn’t. _Anything_.”

“And you…?”

“It had been a long time since I did that with anyone, and I wasn’t in my best mind. The power went to my head. It didn’t help that I was angry and had a little to drink to calm my nerves, or so I thought.” Leaning down on one elbow, Glynda groaned into one hand, utterly ashamed and embarrassed. “It was a lapse in judgement. After – After he came, I told him to forget it ever happened. He has not mentioned it since and I have kept his secret in turn.”

Wow.

Just wow.

On the one hand, Jaune was a much more awesome huntsman than he gave off if he had no training – and a pretty good actor too. That he’d cheated didn’t bother her since he was a friend and obviously deserved the spot. Much more shocking was Glynda getting to slurp on Jaune’s lollipop before Pyrrha did. Or Nora as it was, since Ruby had a hardon for making those two go at it. Bigger tits and a fatter ass. Neither as big or fat as Glynda’s.

“Please, Miss Rose, you must keep this to yourself. I’m not sure what I was thinking telling you.”

Oh, come on. That was practically an invitation.

“I’ll keep it a secret.” Her smile grew. “But only if you do something for me~”

* * *

Glynda’s soft breasts squeezed tightly around Ruby’s shaft, pumping up and down as the teacher knelt topless on the floor, using both hands to push her huge tits up and down. Warm and spongy, she could feel her tip brush up against the woman’s breastbone and then higher, poking out from her cleavage. When it did, Glynda would kiss and lick at it, warm tongue swirling over her head.

“Ahhh.” Ruby gasped and held onto her head, all but fallen back in the chair. Glynda still had her skirt and stockings on, and her shoes. “You’re a really sexy teacher, Miss Goodwitch.” Something about saying her name like that while doing this had her shaking. “Hmm. I bet Jaune was almost losing his mind with you doing this.”

“He was.” Glynda paused to speak, then kissed and lapped at her, running her tongue down the crack of her cleavage to Ruby’s pink head and kissing it. She then pumped her breasts up and down, making her dick disappear entirely between them. “He came all over my chest.”

Shit. That was hot.

“I want you to do to me what you did with him.”

“And then you won’t tell anyone?”

“Hmm. I promise.”

She could have threatened her with expulsion or talking to her father or a raft of things but working with only a fifth of her usual faculties, Glynda nodded and leaned further into her, squeezing her aching cock between those wonderful mounds and lavishing her with attention.

Ruby shivered as the tongue found her stomach, a hand pushing her school shirt up as Glynda kissed from her balls to her stomach, then dipped her tongue into her belly button. “Ah,” she gasped, trembling as Glynda continued kissing her stomach, all the while giving her the best boob job of her life.

_So much better than when I tried to have Yang do it._

Maybe the porn channels weren’t as good. Or they were fake. Either way, having Glynda doing it willingly was so much better than Yang’s simulated attempts, or freezing and sitting on Nora’s stomach to fuck her tits directly.

“God, you’re good at this. How are you so good at this?”

“I used to do it in school.”

“Wow. And – ah – we thought you were so strait-laced.” Spreading her legs wider, she sank back into the chair and let Glynda pleasure her. “Tell me about it. In school. How many times did you do it?”

“A lot. I had a reputation. It got bad at one point and I had to transfer because I slept with so many people.” Glynda paused to suck eagerly on Ruby’s cock, slurping at it hungrily. “I almost got expelled when they found me having sex with the gym teacher.”

Ruby groaned. “A – Amazing.”

“I tried to change after,” she said. “Made a new name for myself. Stopped sleeping around and graduated, even got a job here. But it’s been hard. Hmm.” She kissed Ruby’s head and wrapped her lips around it, shifting her tits back to slowly push her mouth all the way down and throat her. Ruby trembled, feeling her cock touch the back of her teacher’s throat.

Glynda didn’t even gag! Not once. Swirling her tongue around and sucking like a vacuum, she drew back and off, spit flying from her lips.

“Ahhh!”

“H – Holy crap,” Ruby gasped. “You want this. You’ve _missed_ this.”

“I have.” Glynda nuzzled her cheek against her, then rubbed her nose into her balls, inhaling deeply. “It’s been so long. I wanted it so bad I couldn’t even think when he said he’d do anything. He was so nervous and cute, I… I just had to have him right there!”

Lucky Jaune. God, lucky her. Ruby was used to being the only active participant with her power freezing people, but Glynda was eagerly taking over, gripping Ruby’s shaft at the base in one hand and slurping all over her, her other hand up and under her skirt.

_Did I even need to blackmail her?_

Definitely not. Glynda was making all kinds of happy noises as she went, rubbing herself while she was at it. Her black stockings were soaked through and sticking to her skin, proof of how horny she was.

_I only made her less bright,_ Ruby thought. _That means she was always like this! She was always thinking this but was smart enough to know she shouldn’t act on it._ Put like that, all she’d done with her Semblance was lower Glynda’s inhibitions. And wasn’t that what inhibitions were? Common sense? Smart people didn’t invest in dodgy get-rich-quick schemes because they were smart enough to know it was a bad idea. Bright enough to know.

“I can’t.” Glynda pulled off and stood shakily, backing away.

Ruby flinched, suddenly left with a wet and cold cock jerking in the cold air. “What? What?”

“I can’t,” she said again, stumbling to her desk. To Ruby’s shock, Glynda turned and bent over it, bringing one knee up atop the wood and pulling her skirt up. “I can’t take it anymore,” she gasped. “Please. Please fill me. It’s been so long!”

Lurching to her feet, she couldn’t have made her way over quicker, almost tripping over the stockings still covering her legs from the knees down. She used a foot to stamp those down and step out of them, then covered the rest of the distance using her Semblance. Her hands clapped down with a loud slap, the result of which was a lusty moan from the teacher.

“You really are a slut, aren’t you? I’ve not done anything.”

“That’s – ah – the problem.” Glynda pushed her knee further up the table, spreading herself wide and making her skirt ride all the way up. Her stockings over her underwear were sodden. “You’re not _doing_ me right now.”

That was a problem soon rectified. Ruby dug her fingers into stockings drawn tight over Glynda’s crotch and _pulled_. The rip of fabric was audible and the rush of cold air against sensitive skin made the teacher moan. Pulling it open further, ripping her stockings right up, Ruby exposed the soft, round ass that had teased her and so many other’s fantasies for so long. The white knickers running tight between those cheeks were wet and steamy, almost see-through. And all from sucking her cock for ten minutes.

Feeling like a kid in a candy shop, Ruby buried her face right in, pushing her nose and mouth between Glynda’s soft cheeks and rubbing her face up and down. All hers. All for her. And without even making Glynda act out a porn channel.

This Semblance really was amazing.

“Please,” Glynda begged. “Don’t tease me. I want to feel a cock, Miss Rose.”

“Ruby,” she mumbled into Glynda’s fragrant sex. “Call me Ruby.”

“Ruby, please…”

The position on the desk wasn’t conductive to pulling her underwear down, so she didn’t bother. Peeling it aside with two fingers and exposing the sopping lips beneath, she leaned in and gave them a welcoming kiss, tasting desire and lust on her lips. There’d be time to play more later, but she took her member in hand and pushed it up against them, groaning as her skin touched and sank into a wet furnace.

Glynda really had fucked a lot of people. Compared to her teammates who were tight as vices, Glynda was a velvet tunnel of love. No crushing force or pressure, but wet softness all around. Melting her. Swallowing her. Ruby moaned and leant over her body, pressing her lips into the back of the older woman’s neck.

“Fuck me. Please, Ruby, make love to me.” Glynda began to push her hips back, determined that if Ruby wasn’t going to do the thrusting, she would have to. “Please, it’s been too long and I have to feel it. I want you to cum inside me.”

Ruby gasped and thrust in hard.

“Ahh!” Glynda cried. Cum inside. The words were like a magic spell and Ruby dragged her hips back, pulling out and then driving back in again. The wet, slick sound of it pushed her further and she swung her hips back and forth, toes barely touching the floor as she fucked her teacher over a desk. “That’s it,” Glynda whispered. “Just like that. Keep going. Oh, good girl. Very good, Miss – ah, Ruby. So good. Don’t stop. Mmmm.”

Gritting her teeth, Ruby thrust as hard as she could, holding onto an ass cheek in each hand and ramming her hips forward, trying to get just that little bit more into Glynda. The wet sounds of her balls slapping against the woman’s clit echoed through the room, followed by moans and gasps and pleased little sighs.

Glynda slipped a hand back and tilted her upper body, eyes seeking Ruby’s and mouth opening. Ruby leaned in and forced hers onto it, lips and tongues fighting against one another as Glynda’s arm wrapped around her neck and held on for dear life. Ruby slid her own from the woman’s ass to her right breast, gripping it tight and squeezing the large nipple between her fingers.

“Hmmm.”

“Mmmm”

Their mouths continued to grind into one another until Ruby had to pull away, afraid she’d suffocate. Pushing her face down into Glynda’s neck, she whispered into her ear. “I’m about to cum. A – Are you on birth control?”

“No.”

Ruby could have cried.

“Do it anyway. Inside me. It’ll be fine!”

Four brightness. She knew that was the only reason Glynda said that. Not that it mattered. She couldn’t think of pulling out as Glynda’s pushed back into her. Ruby’s cock plunged deep and hilted within her. It twitched and expanded, fire rushing through her loins.

With a long moan, Ruby pushed into and over her, thrusting in one final, jerky time.

The rush was like nothing she’d ever felt before. Sperm rushed up her cock and out, shot with such force that it almost hurt. The first blast was the heaviest but more soon followed, spurt after spurt deep in Glynda’s unprotected pussy. Ruby bit onto her neck, bum clenching every time, balls hard and pushed flush against Glynda’s slit as she came.

“Yeeeesss,” Glynda cried, clenching down on her. “Oh God, yes. I can feel it inside me. Don’t stop. Hmm. Keep cumming, Ruby. That’s it. Ahhh.”

Glynda’s leg came down and off the table, the older woman laying over it with both feet on the floor, pushing back so that Ruby could lay over her and not worry. With how spent she felt, she wasn’t sure she could have stood at all. That Glynda still had the energy to clench her pussy and rub her ass back into Ruby’s crotch was a miracle.

Ruby reached for her remote, the object finding its way into her hand instantly. Her thumb hovered over the _Rewind_ button, ready to undo all this, but she hesitated. If she was going to anyway, why not see the teacher’s reaction? On that whim, she entered the menu and set Glynda back to her base parameters.

  * _Brightness >> 20_
  * _Colour >> 20_
  * _Set Channel >> 1, 2, 3, 4, 5_

Keeping the remote close and ready to _Pause_ if she had to, Ruby pushed her hips forward, reminding Glynda of the cock buried in her pussy and all the hot cum swimming about in there as well. To her surprise, the teacher didn’t immediately freak. Instead, she kept rubbing her ass in small circles, making Ruby moan.

“We will have to keep this secret,” Glynda whispered, showing a little more of her intelligence – or maybe just common sense. “Our little secret. In return, I won’t inform Ozpin or your father of how you essentially blackmailed a teacher.”

Grinning, Ruby let the remote fall and vanish. “Didn’t take much blackmailing.”

“They don’t have to know that.” Glynda hummed contentedly. “I’m serious, though. This was… Calling it a lapse in judgment doesn’t even come close. I’m not sure _what_ I was thinking agreeing, let alone talking about my error with Mr Arc. Tell no one, Miss Rose. I mean that.”

Hide it. Even if the decision was made with less brightness, Glynda still thought it _her_ decision, and it was in a way. Smarter now, she couldn’t undo it and was instead planning how to keep it from getting out. That was something she could get behind. _If it means we can do it again and again, maybe I won’t Rewind her at all._

“It’s Ruby.”

Leaning back, Glynda surprised her with a fierce kiss. “Not in public it’s not. Now get off and get dressed before your team misses you.”

Pulling out with a wet slop, Ruby stepped back, eyeing the hole she’d torn in Glynda’s stockings and her sexy rear end. With the underwear pulled aside, it slipped back over her pussy, trapping all the cum inside and ensuring that even if it leaked out, it would be rubbing up against her. To her delight, Glynda reached down and pushed two fingers against the bulge of cum expanding there, pushing it back inside her.

“I’m a mess,” Ruby said. “My team will notice…”

Turning, Glynda pushed her back into the seat and knelt, eyes on Ruby the whole time as she took a place between her legs and raised Ruby’s soft cock with one finger. It was sticky and wet with both their juices, but the gleam in the teacher’s eyes said it wouldn’t be for long.

“I believe I can help with that.”

* * *

“Sleeping again?” Yang asked the next morning. “Didn’t you learn anything from your detention?”

Ruby yawned and looked up, bleary eyed but smiling as she recognised her team around her at the breakfast table. And Team JNPR opposite as usual. “Hm. I learned a few things,” she said. Idly, she wondered how hot Yang would be with her Brightness set to 01. A real dumb, blonde, bimbo. “And detention wasn’t _too_ bad.”

She eyed Jaune as she said that but he revealed nothing. Excellent poker face. She almost wanted to get him and her a detention together and see if she could get them to re-enact their first one, maybe with Jaune going at Glynda’s pussy while Ruby did her ass or mouth.

“Ahem.” The voice behind had everyone flinching. “Asleep again, Miss Rose? That is twice you have been caught now.”

Ruby’s heart skipped a beat. “Uh. Oops?”

“_Oops_ is one way to put it.” The woman cracked her crop down into her hand and everyone jumped. “Detention. My office. Six. Tonight. Do not be late or I shall be most displeased. And do not fall asleep again in class or I shall have you in detention all week!”

“Yes Miss Goodwitch. Sorry Miss Goodwitch.”

“We’ll make sure she doesn’t,” Weiss promised.

Satisfied, or not quite – but sure to be tonight – Glynda turned and left, her ass bulging out the tight black skirt she wore. A skirt Ruby realised really was too formfitting to be anything less than intentional. Maybe she got off on people watching her, or maybe she’d been waiting all this time for a student to force her down and take her.

_Guess I’m falling asleep in Oobleck’s class now. One week of heaven, here I come._

There was so much more experimenting she could do with her Semblance. And with the _Sleep_ button on her remote, well, it wouldn’t be hard to make sure her teammates got into trouble as well. Misery loved company, after all. So did lust. Ruby giggled heartily, tossing and catching her invisible remote while the others ate. A whole school to play with and a remote that could do anything.

It was time for some fun. 


End file.
